Moments
by Dramione84
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring different pairings for the Potterverse. I am taking requests for this on my Tumblr so if you would like to suggest a pairing and setting please send me an ask :) General rating is M but each chapter will be titled and rated individually. Enjoy :)
1. Induction Day

**A/N:** This is my first piece featuring next gen characters. The opening scene is based on an actual interaction I witnessed outside the train station (the people, the dialogue, the setting are exactly as described) while I was waiting for my sister. I was sitting in my car, watching it unfold and thinking wow, that could be Albus and Scorpius! This is a non Magic AU drabble. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Title: Induction Day

Rating: M (for language)

Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy x Albus Potter

.

Albus pulled the bike rack down, his tongue darting out to graze over his chapped lips as the Autumn chill smarted his skin. He turned to wave to Scorpius, who came jogging up the steps outside the worn Victorian style railway station to greet him. The blonde slotted his bike into the rack, pushing it up, the mechanism clanging into place.

"Hi mate, looks like the trains are all fucked up again today," Albus remarked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Scorpius groaned. "Typical, first day back and I'm going to be late."

Albus chuckled as he slid his hand into the back pocket of his jeans to retrieve his wallet. "Yeah, the guards were on strike yesterday, as well. I was late for my induction."

Scorpius shuffled on his feet next to him trying to keep warm. "Oh yeah, I forgot you went back yesterday. I've changed courses," he informed him as Albus unfolded his train pass, slipping a key from the plastic sleeve, slotting it into his bike lock.

"Really? What are you doing now?" he asked distractedly.

"Level 1 sports," Scorpius grinned.

Albus stepped back from his bike, adjusting his jumper under his bag, conscious of his appearance. "Certainly sounds better than what you were doing last year...construction, wasn't it?"

Scorpius chuckled nervously, shaking his floppy fringe out of his eyes. "Yeah."

"I'm doing the level 2. It was that or ' _life-skills_ '," he groaned, disparagingly. "Like I need fucking 'life-skills'."

The blond man raked his hand through his locks as Albus slid his wallet back into his jeans pocket. "I've had a hair cut. What you think? Like it?"

Albus looked up, a grin forming on his lips. "Suits you." He nodded as they started down the steps to the entrance of the station.

"I like yours better. Curly. I think I'd like curls," he chuckled, an impish grin on his face.

Albus chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "You could get it curled. Get a perm maybe…"

"Sounds a bit girly," Scorpius laughed as they ducked inside the station.

Albus shrugged as he swiped his train pass, the barrier light blinking to green before opening with a click. Moments later, Scorpius joined him on the other side, the pair hurrying down the underpass to the platform.

.

Scorpius fell into the chair next to Albus, causing him to jerk upright, pulling the headphone from his ear, shutting off his iPod. "Look at this." Scorpius scowled, glancing around to be sure no one was watching before leaning to one side, pulling his wallet from his tracksuit. He chucked it at Albus, who caught it deftly, an eyebrow raised, questioningly.

"Go ahead, open it up," he muttered.

Albus let out a hearty laugh as he caught sight of the student ID, causing Scorpius' scowl to deepen.

"Student IDs are like passports, driving licences, and gym membership cards. The pictures are always awful." Albus grinned, chucking the wallet back to the blond, who sat across from him, sulking.

"Cheer up, mate," he laughed, wrapping the headphones around his iPod. "Let's go grab some lunch. What time is your next lecture?"

"Oh, I'm done for today. I hate the first week, it's always so boring and pointless. They could get it all over and done with in one day, but instead it's IDs today, library induction tomorrow. For fuck's sake. Like I need to be shown how to use a fucking library." Scorpius groaned as they stood.

"Yeah, don't they know who your mum is?" Albus poked Scorpius in the ribs, grinning as he playfully mocked him.

"Fuck off," he retorted, punching Albus lightly in the arm.

Albus lifted his shoulder to deflect the blow, his grin broadening. "Alright, calm down," he winked, reaching forward to brush his hand through Scorpius's fringe, causing him to blush slightly.

"Pub?"

"Obviously," he drawled, an eyebrow quirking.

"Mate, don't do that." Albus exaggerated a shudder. "You look scarily like your father when you do that."

Scorpius winked. "Could be worse, I could look like _your_ father," he mocked.

.


	2. Sofa Snuggles

A/N: I am new to this pairing so any feedback welcomed!

.

* * *

Title: Sofa Snuggles

Rating: T

Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy x Albus Potter

.

Scorpius wove his fingers into Albus' hair, absentmindedly twisting it around his fingers as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Rose has been fighting a lot with Aed Finnegan lately," Albus sighed, relaxing into his touch. "I know," Scorpius replied, taking another drag. "I wouldn't go mentioning it to your uncle, though."

Albus hummed. "Just feels like we should probably be looking out for her. Uncle Ron did say he was a bit of a cad."

Scorpius stilled his hand, listening.

Albus turned his head. "Are you even listening to me?" There was a slight growl in his voice.

"Humm?" replied, not really registering Albus' voice.

"Scorp…"

The door to the lounge opened suddenly, causing Scorpius' jaw to drop slightly as his mother and father walked in, home from work. Draco loosened his tie as he crossed the room, dropping into his favourite chair. Once seated, he fixed Scorpius with a stare, his jaw setting as his eyes narrowed. Wordlessly, he glanced at his wife.

"Scorpius, seriously?" Hermione huffed as she turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

Neither boy spoke, both frozen, Scorpius's fingers still enmeshed in Albus' hair. Albus, for his part had gone so pale, his complexion rivaled Scorpius'.

"If you are going to insist on doing that, could you not do it in our house?" Hermione admonished.

Scorpius lept up, Albus' head dropping unceremoniously onto the couch as he rose.

"Hey!" Albus frowned before sitting up as his boyfriend opened his mouth to yell.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you of all people would be tolerant."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione cried, taken aback by her son's sudden rage.

"You heard," he ranted, his face reddening. "I know this is probably a shock, but this is my home too,and if I want to snuggle on the couch with my boyfriend, who are you to tell me I cannot. I mean, Mum, you campaigned for elf rights for bloody fuck's sake!"

Hermione's mouth fell open as Draco stood up, clearly enraged. Eyes narrowed, he stepped forward, but Hermione's hand shot out to still him. "Scorpius, neither I nor your father have an issue with your relationship. We are asking you, again, not to smoke in the house."

Scorpius' eyes widened as his cheeks flushed crimson. "What?" he asked.

Beside him on the sofa, Albus chuckled. "Well, you handled coming out to them well."

"Oh, like you can talk, you haven't even told _your_ parents, Potter," he snapped, before turning back to his parents.

"Seriously?"

Hermione smiled. "Seriously. We've known a while."

Scorpius sat back down, stunned into silence.

"I think you owe your mother an apology, young man," Draco lifted one eyebrow at his son, expectantly.

Scorpius' eyes snapped up to Hermione's as he swallowed hard. "Yes, of course," he mumbled, standing once more. Towering above his mother, he was the mirror image of his father. Bending down slightly, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Sorry, Mum."

Standing up beside him, Albus raked his hand through his hair, reminding Hermione of Harry as he shuffled nervously beside him. "Right, on that note," his voice trailed off.

Scorpius shot a glance over at his father, who was now engrossed in the society pages of ' _The Prophet'_. "Yeah, so um...we're gonna head upstairs, give you and Dad some time to unwind from work," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled. "Just remember, no smoking in your room. We can tell when you're hanging out over the balcony, the smoke still stinks up the place," she admonished, screwing her nose up as she settled at the small writing desk next to Draco's chair, taking out a quill and ink.

"Yeah; okay, Mum." Scorpius waved her words away as the two young men headed out of the room.

Draco lowered his paper slightly as he turned towards Hermione who was penning a letter, presumably to Ginny, a small smile on her lips.

"He's not the only one to want to snuggle on that sofa," Draco murmured, watching as Hermione's smile increased slightly.

"I know," she replied as she dipped her quill in the ink once more.

Chucking the paper to one side, Draco stood up, coming around behind Hermione, planting kisses along her neck. He couldn't help but catch the note that she was, in fact, writing to Ginny, chuckling into her shoulder as he read.

 _Ginny_

 _You're right. The boys do look cute wrapped up together._

 _Love_

 _Hermione x_

.


	3. Early Morning Jog

A/N: My first foray into FlintWood, so I would appreciate feedback :)

* * *

Title: Early Morning Jog

Pairing: Marcus Flint x Oliver Wood

Rating: M

.

Slipping out of the castle, Oliver Wood felt his face flush at the blast of the breeze that whipped its way around the building. It was just after 6am and the chill of the Autumn morning made him grateful for his scarf as he made his way down to the pitch.

He paused at the stands, tugging his joggers off, goosebumps appearing as the air hit his legs, making his hairs stand a little proud of his tanned flesh. Pulling his jumper off, he folded it neatly, depositing it on the wooden bench where he'd put his trousers. Ground mist rolled at his ankles, the grass covered in early morning dew that dampened his trainers as he started his early morning ritual of thirty laps of the pitch.

Lost in thought as his feet pounded out a steady tempo, he didn't see the figure emerge from the changing rooms as he started his fifth lap. The dark haired wizard began his jog, falling in step to the same steady rhythm fifty paces behind Wood.

As Oliver made his way from the far arc of the oval pitch, he sensed the movement out of the corner of his eye, turning his head slightly to see the wizard entering the bend from the other side. He frowned, squinting slightly, wondering who else would be mad enough to come down to the pitch so early on this late September morning for a jog.

"Flint" he growled, under his breath, before turning his head forward, his chin jutting out slightly as he grit his teeth, determined not to pay the man any heed. He picked up his pace slightly, as Flint matched the change in his cadence, a smirk on his lips.

The Slytherin captain adjusted his tempo, his eyes locked on Wood's back like a hunter tracking its prey, as he gathered pace, lessening Wood's lead.

Forty paces

Thirty paces.

Twenty.

Ten.

Wood felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick, the temptation to look over his shoulder increasing with every second. Flint was just five yards behind him now, bearing down on him, causing Wood's heart to pound against his chest like a hammer against an anvil. The chaser was along side him now, falling into the rhythm Wood pounded out as they continued around the pitch.

Neither wizard acknowledged the other, either with word or look as they held the pace for five more laps. Wood snapped first as they came past the tunnel that lead down to the changing rooms. His eyes darted slightly towards Flint whose smirk increased as Wood picked up his pace. Flint matched it, then increased his own pace, daring Wood to follow suit.

For five more laps, they played their game of cat and mouse, egging the other on, Flint's smirk increasing as Wood's frown deepened. Laughing, Flint dropped his pace, watching Wood let his foot off the gas to drop in step with him.

Silently they carried on at an even tempo for five more laps. As they came out of the arc nearest the tunnel, Wood threw the gauntlet down, breaking into a run. Flint let him go for fifty yards, watching the change in Wood's posture as he relaxed despite the effort. Sprinting to catch up, Flint caught him, his smirk softening to a grin as his eyes found Wood's. To his surprise, Wood grinned back, his eyes glistening as they took off again, both boys enjoying the surprising freedom that running gave them.

As they came into the home straight of the final lap, both boys laughing despite the burn in their legs and lungs, Flint dropped back slightly as he sensed Wood's sprint. Breaking through the imaginary finish line, Wood slowed to a jog, his breathing laboured. Behind him, Flint took off, sprinting to his second place finish but not stopping when he hit the mark. Instead he continued, bowling full bodied into Wood, both young men crashing to the ground in a heap. Startled by the sudden action as Flint went in for the kill, he was winded, groaning under the weight of his rival whose arms were now braced either side of him.

"What the fuck?" he choked out, twisting his body around, glaring up into the eyes of Flint.

The Slytherin made no verbal reply as he chuckled, the vibration rumbling through Wood causing a strange feeling to pool in Wood's lower abdomen. Splaying his hands across Flint's chest, he heaved, pushing him off enough for Wood to crawl out.

Grabbing his clothes from the stand, he chanced a look back at the pitch to see Flint resting on his elbow, grinning at Wood as they locked eyes. Growling under his breath, he turned, stalking off towards the changing rooms and a very hot shower to soothe his now spent muscles.

Stepping into the stall, he grabbed the handle of the shower, thrusting it up forcefully as he glowered at the pristine tiles. Leaning his forehead against them, he relished in the coolness, as the hot water pounded on his shoulders, washing the sweat away. He allowed his mind to wander unchecked for a moment, images of the last hour flashing before his eyes as he tried to pinpoint the feeling that had washed over him when Flint had him pinned to the ground, pressing his body into him.

Arousal.

Wood's eyes shot open with shock as he processed the feeling.

His mind caught up with his body, realising his hand was gripped tightly around his cock, his hand working out a steady rhythm as he recalled the feeling of pounding out his run alongside the enigmatic Slytherin. He closed his eyes, his mouth dropping open slightly as he increased his pace, picturing Flint braced over him once more.

The stall door flew open, Wood's eyes shooting open once more, his hand stilled, fingers still wrapped around his length. He had no time to process the presence of a very naked Flint as the hand shot out, gripping his shoulder as he was slammed into the tiles. His mouth barely had time to drop open as Flint's lips crashed down onto his own, his tongue thrusting inside his mouth. The hand that wasn't gripping his shoulder, took his wrist, ripping it from his cock before Flint's hand replaced it, Wood groaning into his mouth as he mourned the loss of contact momentarily before rejoicing in the new feeling as Flint set his own frantic pace.

Sensing his nearness to completion, he bit down hard on Wood's bottom lip, sending him reeling over the edge.

"Fuck, Marcus" Wood gasped as the young man slowed his pace, milking him dry. He felt his knees buckle slightly but Flint held him in place, his kisses becoming softer and more sensual. They broke for air, Flint dropping his lips to the column of Wood's throat, planting soft kisses as the Gryffindor captain got his breath back.

"Same time tomorrow?" he joked, before feeling Flint tense slightly, causing him to wonder if he had said the wrong thing and broken the spell.

He frowned slightly, as Flint pulled his head up.

Closing his eyes, he waited for the inevitable rejection.

Instead he felt a kiss press to his temple, hot lips finding his earlobe.

"No, meet me in the Room of Requirement, tonight at eleven." Flint whispered.

.


	4. Driving Miss Pansy

A/N: I've had the idea of this in my head for a while. It's kind of based on the time a few months ago when my sister and I almost ran out of petrol on the M25...luckily we just managed to get into Cobham Services. Anyway, here's my first Dransy friendship drabble. Enjoy :)

* * *

Title: Driving Miss Pansy

Pairing: Draco x Pansy (friendship) Dramione (implied)

Rating: T

.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he groaned, his eyes doing that thing they did when he was totally and completely pissed off with her. Pouting, in that oh so typical way of hers, she turned to him. "I thought you would have filled it up before we left."

He rounded on her in the cramped confines, incredulous. "Why on _earth_ would that be _my_ responsiblity? You are the one driving the car, not me, love.

"Because it's _your_ girlfriends car!" she whined as the little mini came to a shuddering halt on the hard shoulder.

Slamming his fist on the dashboard, his face reddened with unchecked rage. He dropped his head into his hands, pulling at his hair as his fingers wove their way in, groaning loudly. Beside him Pansy started to cry.

Draco's head snapped up so violently, Pansy was sure he had given himself whiplash. "Do not even start making that noise. You forget how long we have been friends, Pans, I know when you are fake crying."

Pansy sniffed, her eyebrows knitting together. "Well now what?"

The car shuddered, vibrations running through it, causing it to rock from side to side.

Startled, Pansy turned round to look out of the small window, whilst simultaneously lurching to her left, practically into Draco's lap, at the frightening sight of vehicles screaming down the motorway just outside. Hefting her back into her seat, he turned, yanking the car door open, uncoiling his tall frame as he pulled himself out of the car, cursing Hermione's love of Mini Coopers that had caused him to buy her this- he now conceeded, _riddiculous_ \- classic as a gift when she passed her test.

One hand on the door, the other slamming on the roof, causing Pansy to jump near out of her skin with fright, he leaned down into the car.  
"Now, you get out, unless you actually _want to die_ on the busiest road in Britain."

Shoving the door to the boot space up with such force it was a wonder the thing was still attached to the car, he rooted around for the petrol can while Pansy slid out of the passenger door. He slammed it shut, having located the green plastic container, lifting his head in time to witness Pansy scrambling up the little embankment.

"I dunno where you think you are going, but the petrol station is half a mile that way" he pointed, yelling over the roar of the traffic.

Pansy scowled, following the line of his finger pointing to the large sign that told motorists 'Cobham Services ½ mile' before scrambling back down the grassy embankment towards the hard shoulder, jogging to catch up with Draco.

"I still don't see how this is my fault" she cried, the whine in her voice setting his teeth on edge. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Granger's!"

Draco came to an abrupt halt, rounding on her, his face inches from hers. "Do not even _think_ about blaming Hermione. You asked to borrow the car, you were driving. Don't you even know what the little guages on the dash mean?" his arms gesticulating wildly as he yelled at her.

"Well no, I am not a Muggle!" Pansy yelled back, hands clamping down on her hips.

The pair glared at one another for a few moments, before Draco turned with a huff, resuming his walk to the petrol station, Pansy following at his heel. They fell into mutual silence, the anger ebbing away with each step. After everything they had gone through, _everything_ , he found it very hard to stay mad at her.

Handing her his Muggle credit card, he unclipped the hose from the pump, filling the little can while she went inside to pay. Screwing the lid back on, he sauntered over to building. Setting the can down, he leaned against the bricks, closing his eyes momentarily.

Pansy stepped out onto the forecourt, glancing round, pouting with confusion.

"Oh there you are" she huffed as her eyes finally located him.

Frowning he opened his eyes, one eyebrow shooting up to his hairline as he noted the bulging bag at her side. He took the credit card she held out for him, silently questioning her.

Pansy rolled her eyes, before reaching into the bag. She pulled out a bottle of water, shoving it at him. Her eyes darted up when he didn't thank her, and she tutted before reaching back into the bag.

"Peace offering" she mumbled, handing him a bag of sweets.

"Bought with my money" he growled, taking the bag.

"It's the thought that counts," she whined, pouting as he turned the bag over to inspect it. His eyes snapped to hers "You bought jelly babies." It was more statement than question, despite the lift in his tone at the end.

"Yes"

"Knowing I only eat the green ones" he complained, staring at her.

She said nothing, looking away.

"Jelly babies are _your_ favourite."

"So you can share" she mumbled, inspecting her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"I see" he sighed, picking up the can. "Some peace offering then."

Feeling the vibration ripple through his thigh, he reached into his pocket as they crossed from the forecourt, retrieving his mobile.

"Hey" he smiled, answering the phone. "Um...no…"

Pansy glanced round, watching him frown as he put the petrol can down.

"Shit, sorry, sorry" he slapped his hand to his forehead. "No, it's ok, we are on our way."

Pansy's frown deepened with confusion as he pocketed the phone.

"That was Hermione" he explained, picking up his pace.

"And? What's wrong?"

"I fucking forgot to go get her from Gatwick" he called over his shoulder as Pansy rushed to catch him up.

.


	5. Hitting the Books

Title: Hitting the Books

Pairing: Charlie x Hermione

Rating: M

Special thanks to bentnotbroken1 for beta duties and Bluecurls (AO3) for the inspiration xx

.

There was something about the way he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, frowning as he leant forward slightly, his lips parting as he read, that had Hermione rooted to the spot, grasping the book in her hands tighter to her chest. Somewhere deep inside her, she felt herself unravel slightly; a feeling of want taking her almost by surprise. She had known the man who sat at the desk for years, yet suddenly she realised he was unknown to her as she saw him in this new light.

No longer was he Charlie Weasley, older brother of her best friend Ron. Here was Charlie Weasley: Older, sexy, and supervisor for her Summer internship as part of the exchange programme she had signed up to.

At the end of the war Hermione had known two things: she wanted to complete her education, and then she wanted to get the hell out of Wizarding Britain as fast as she could. Passing her NEWTs with flying colours, she immediately signed up to the Ministry Exchange programme that was the brainchild of Minister Shacklebolt, which randomly paired everyone off and sent them packing for a year abroad. It didn't matter to Hermione that the sum total of experience of dragons amounted to watching the birth of Norbert aged 11, and escaping from Gringotts riding on the back of a dragon aged 17. She was just thrilled to be embarking on an adventure that _didn't_ involve being on the run, searching for Horcruxes or fighting for her life.

She swallowed, hard, trying to stop the flood of images that raced across her mind, desire burning in her veins, as she stared at Charlie. Feeling her presence, he turned in his seat just in time to watch her little pink tongue dart out slightly, wetting her lips. Suppressing the shudder he felt watching the innocent action, he smiled, lifting his gaze to her eyes.

"Hello, Hermione."

Her cheeks flushed slightly as her eyes met his, barely able to stop the groan that caught in her throat at the way he said her name.

"Hi, Charlie," she managed, his name falling from her lips in an almost breathless way that made him imagine taking her in his arms, ripping the robes from her as he thrust into her _right there on the desk._

"I brought back the book you lent me," she continued, crossing the room and handing it to him.

Frowning he took the book, glancing up at her, confusion etched across his chiselled features. "I only lent this to you yesterday. Have you finished it already?" his eyes growing wide with amazement.

Hermione nodded as Charlie chuckled. "I don't even know why I am surprised really, this is you after all."

They sat next to each other quietly researching rare hybrid species of dragons. Hermione fidgeted slightly in her chair, her breath catching at every accidental touch as his freckle covered skin grazed against her own honey coloured flesh. Scratching quills across fresh sheets of parchment were the only sounds they heard despite the fact that they were both sure the other could hear their heart beating inside their chest. Hermione's shoulders ached from leaning over the books for so long. Charlie leaned back in his chair, pulling his sweater over his head, the static crackling as his Oxford rode up slightly exposing a torso toned by physical elements of his work with the dragons. Hermione tried but failed to stop the small sigh that she emitted, averting her gaze as Charlie's head popped out from under the sweater. Catching her gaze of admiration, he flashed her a smile, his eyes shining with humour as she blushed.

"You okay?" he asked, taking pleasure in the way she picked up her quill with her right hand, brushing loose curls behind her ear with her left as she attempted to cover up her embarrassment.

"Yes, fine" she hurried out, her eyes narrowing at the text that she saw but failed to read.

Chuckling, Charlie rolled up his sleeves exposing well toned sun-kissed arms. Her gaze followed the lines his slightly raised veins tracked up his arms as she fought the overwhelming desire to trace them with her tongue.

When her eyes finally reached his, she gasped slightly, seeing for the first time the way he was looking at her. Half lidded with lust, darkened with desire, his eyes bore into hers for a split second before his hands were in her hair, his lips crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his hands travelling down her back, grasping her pert bottom and before she knew what was happening she was on her back on the desk, parchment and books scattering as an inkwell crashed to the floor. One hand still enmeshed in her chocolate curls, the other travelled up her leg pushing up her skirt. He broke the kiss long enough to look down and groan loudly as his eyes feasted on the sight of her stockings.  
"Fucking hell, Hermione."

His lips found her alabaster thigh, kissing, nipping and licking his way up, his forehead pressing desperately against her mound as she tangled her fingers in his ginger locks, moaning his name like a litany.

Brushing her dampened knickers away with his thumb, he teased her folds with his tongue as she cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. She arched her back as his fingers found their way into her core, crying out as he brought her skillfully to completion.

Sitting up, she tore at his shirt as his fingers deftly worked his belt and trousers. Wrapping her legs around his torso, her hands smoothed across his shoulders and up his neck as he dropped kisses along the column of her neck. Her head fell back, her cries reverberating around the room as he buried himself deep in her molten core. Together they found a rhythm, his head resting on her shoulder as he vaguely wondered why they hadn't done this before. Falling back as she rode the waves of her second orgasm, he picked up the pace, breaking the controlled staccato, his movements becoming more erratic until he cried out her name as he found his own release.

Coming down from their high, he was careful not to drop his entire weight on her as he pressed his sweat covered forehead against her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he heard her sigh contentedly; the first time she had seemed relaxed since she had arrived here. Neither said a word as he pressed a kiss below her ear, both taking comfort they hadn't realised they craved from the person next to them.

Hermione chuckled softly, causing Charlie to smile into her skin. The chuckle increased until she was full on laughing, her breathing ragged as Charlie stared down at her, confused.

"What?" he whispered, blushing slightly, an edge of vulnerability to his tone.

"People used to tease me about shagging in the library. But I never thought I actually would!"

Charlie smiled as they righted their clothes, flicking his wand to sort out the mess they had made of the desk. She leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek, pulling her in for another kiss, sure that this wouldn't be the last time they shagged in the library.

.


	6. It's What We Do

**A/N:** This Pansimione one shot was a collaboration between my brilliant friend Starrnobella and I as a gift for our brilliant friend xxDustNight88. We hope you love this as much as we love you xx Starrnobella wrote the email as my prompt and then I wrote the story :)

Title: It's What We Do

Pairing: Ronmione, implied Dramione, Pansimione (friendship)

Rating: T

.

* * *

To: pansy . parkinson 

From: hermione . granger 

Subject: Losing my sanity….

Dear Pansy,

This week has been absolutely insane at work. So recently I've been getting swamped with cases. It has been to the point that I'm actually behind on getting all of the paperwork filed and sent out to the right person just barely before the deadline. So the Minister of Magic decided that I needed some help...you'll never guess who he sent to help me.

Draco Malfoy. Draco Ferret-Face Malfoy! The same Draco Malfoy that I punched in the face in our third year! And let me tell you, he hasn't forgotten that I punched him either.

As you can guess, Ron wasn't happy to hear that I would be working closely with Draco. Although I'm impressed he even heard me telling him what had happened. He isn't listening to me anymore, or at least it feels that way. He doesn't seem to care about what's going on with me, emotionally or physically. All it seems he wants to do is fight about me working with Draco or just pick stupid little fights about absolutely nothing important!

I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm spending more time at work than I normally would just to avoid going home. Which is already making me question my sanity. You know how much I love coming home after work and curling up with a good book and a cup of tea in front of our fire. And now I'm literally hiding from what makes me happy. I don't know how much longer I can stay with Ron. He isn't making me happy anymore, but at the same time I know somewhere deep down he loves me.

The other scary thought is that I think I'm developing feelings for Draco...I know, shocking, right?! He is so different from what we remember him as at Hogwarts. He seems like a totally different person. He is so sweet and he has been so helpful since he got assigned to my department.

I need your help. What do I do? I can't stay with someone who doesn't support me or makes me happy anymore, but at the same time I think it could be just a phase he's going through because of all the stress I'm under at work. Also...what should I do about my new feelings for Draco? If I act on them and he doesn't feel the same way, but what if he does?

I'm going insane...please send help!

Love you!

Hermione

* * *

.

Pansy shut her laptop, glaring at the intern who interrupted her. "Yes, what?!" she snapped, rolling her eyes when the young girl just stood there, lip quivering slightly.

"Are those the drawings I asked for?" Pansy held out her hand waving it impatiently.

The young girl nodded almost violently as she lunged forward to pass the drawings to her. Pansy grabbed her mobile from her desk as she rose, striding towards the elevator.

"You're with me" she snapped as the ditzy blonde failed to follow her.

Jabbing the elevator button hard with her manicured fingers of one hand, she tapped out a text to Hermione with the other.

 _Just got ur email. Be round at 8_.

Stepping into the elevator, she tried to remember the last time she had seen Draco Malfoy. Probably around the last time she saw anyone, she mused. She had been living in Muggle London for five years now, severing her ties with almost everyone after the war. Embracing Muggle fashion, she had enrolled in a design college, wooing everyone with her classy timeless pieces that to the knowing eye were a masterful take on mixing pureblood tradition with haute couture designs, steadily making a name for herself in the process. She had started her own fashion house, taking on two interns, throwing herself head first into the challenge.

Surprisingly, the only person she had maintained contact with was Hermione. Their friendship had been based on a shaky truce after she came to her one day and told her she wanted to learn about Muggles. And the rest, as the Muggles say, was history.

Striding from the elevator she issued her orders like a commander taking charge of a war room. Casting her approving eye over what she liked, she gave everyone their instructions before stopping mid sentence, her eye caught by something so ghastly that rendered her speechless.

"For the love of God" she muttered, her tone dripping with disdain as she glared at the young designer.

"I am trusting you to get this right" her measured tone not lost on anyone. "Do not let me down."

.

Safe in her office, she locked the door, taking her wand from her desk draw, casting a charm to darken the floor to ceiling windows and securing the room. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she apparated to Hermione's apartment in Diagon Alley.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione's muffled voice drifted from the kitchen as Pansy crossed the threshold.

"Granger, what on earth are you doing? Lean any further and you will fall into that freezer."

Hermione righted herself, holding the Ben and Jerry's up triumphantly. "For a moment I thought we had an actual emergency."

"Yes, well there will be one if you don't have any wine" Pansy whined, shrugging off her coat. "Seriously, I have no idea why I pay these people. I spend my whole day surrounded by idiots."

"Welcome to my life" Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing two spoons from the draw.

"You made your Weasley-bed, now lie in it," Pansy smirked, one eyebrow raised pointedly.

"That's mean," Hermione retorted but giggled anyway.

Pansy grabbed the spoon Hermione held out to her. "Look, if you wanted sympathy, you would go to Ginny; if you wanted whimsy, you would go to Luna. You knew what you were getting into when you came to me; I only deal in sarcasm and wit. Now, can we please just talk about how hot Draco's arse is." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she grinned salaciously.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she shrieked. "Pansy! Honestly!"

Pansy only grinned more as Hermione blushed. "Besides, it's his arms that get me." She mused, digging into the ice cream.

"Oh Merlin! Details woman!"

Hermione brought her knees up on the couch once they were settled in the lounge. "His mark is almost faded to nothing now, so when it gets hot in my office, which is pretty much all the time, he rolls up his sleeves" Hermione paused, leaning in conspiratorially. "And. I. Die. I tell you, I actually die." She emphasised dramatically.

Pansy squeelled in delight before composing herself. "But seriously, what are you going to do about Ron?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders sighing heavily.

Pansy paled slightly, "Hermione, are you going to have an affair?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione paused scrapping the caramel from the edge of the tub of ice cream, looking up at Pansy. "I honestly don't know," she whispered, shuddering slightly. "I am so confused. And I feel so guilty, about everything."

Pansy reached out, taking the tub of ice cream, placing it down on the coffee table before taking Hermione's frigid hands in her own. "Look at me, Mimi."

"You know I hate that nickname," Hermione groused, pouting slightly.

"Yes, and I am the only one allowed to call you it," Pansy smirked, pulling a small smile from her best friend. "You have done nothing wrong. It is perfectly legitimate to feel the way you do. Admiring the arse of Draco Malfoy is nothing more than the sign of a healthy brain. I mean, come on! He DOES have an arse that you just want to bite."

Hermione sniggered, despite the small tears that were working their way down her cheeks which Pansy reached up to brush away with her thumb.  
"I am never going to judge you for what you do, nor will I sit here and have the audacity to tell you what to do, but I do think that you need to address your relationship with Ron. Whether anything happens with Draco or not, you have to think about whether he meets your needs."

Hermione nodded. "You're right," she whispered, shaking her head. "God, Pansy, you're right. I know you are right," she grew more insistent, jumping up from the sofa.

"I need to talk to him."

"Okay," Pansy watched Hermione dart about the room, grabbing her things.

Suddenly Hermione rounded on Pansy. "Will you wait here?"

Pansy nodded. "Of course. I will be here, whenever you need me. Always."

.

Diagon Alley had long been quiet when the floo finally roared to life, startling Pansy awake. Rushing forwards, she reached out as a sobbing Hermione stumbled, collapsing into her waiting arms. "It was awful," Hermione choked out, clutching at her friend's robes as she sank to her knees.

As Pansy stroked her hair, whispering soothing words, she was startled by the floo roaring to life once more, shocked speechless by the sight of Draco Malfoy stepping into Hermione's living room.

"Pansy, could you give us a minute?" Draco asked, his eyes not leaving Hermione. Pansy glanced at Hermione who nodded, struggling to control her breathing.

"I'll go make some tea then," Pansy stated, before squeezing Hermione's hand. "Yell if you need me."

Reaching into the cupboard, Pansy pulled down Hermione's favourite cup and her camomile tea before filling the kettle.

" _That was awful. The Hermione Granger I know would never let anyone speak to her like that."_ Her hand stilled, tea bag in hand as she heard Draco's words to Hermione.

" _You deserve so much better than that."_

Pansy dropped the tea bag into the cup, nodding in silent agreement, unable to hear Hermione's response.

" _No, I mean it Hermione. You deserve better. I…."_

Pansy's eyes went wide as she silently willed Draco to finish what he was going to say.

" _I would treat you better, if you let me in. If you didn't keep shutting me out."_

The shrill whistle of the kettle drowned out whatever Hermione had responded with, causing Pansy to curse it as she pulled it from the stove.

Pouring the water into the cup, she stirred the tea twice before depositing the teabag in the trash. Grabbing the cup, she didn't notice that the talking had stopped.

Turning into the living room, she rolled her eyes at the sight, placing the cup on the table, grabbing her coat and bag from where they were tossed over the back of the sofa.

"Right, well I will be off then."

Draco and Hermione broke away, breathless, a small flush creeping across their cheeks.

"Call me" She told Hermione as she kissed her on the cheek before turning to Draco. "You too, it's been too long," she smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he scowled.

"You always were demanding," Draco huffed as Pansy laughed, grabbing the floo powder.

"Yep. And as I told Granger earlier, you always did have a hot arse, but if you start being an arse, you will have me to deal with. Ciao."

Stepping from the floo, she pulled her mobile from her pocket, grinning as she replied to the text.

 _It's what we do, no thanks needed._

.


	7. It's What We Do: Part 2

**A/N:** This is Part 2 of It's What We Do, set seven months after Part 1 and written as a gift for one of my best friends, Torigingerfox because she has been snowed under with work lately and to cheer her up because she hasn't been well. Love you xx

Pansy x Hermione x Ginny friendship

Rating: T

Title: It's What We Do: Part 2

* * *

.

"Here, try this," Pansy stood holding the black garment against Hermione's body, smirking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I can't wear that!" Hermione giggled in mock horror gesturing to the revealing slit in the skirt.

"Yes you can!" Pansy retorted. "You will look hot in this."

Hermione continued to protest but took the dress, slipping it over her lithe frame as Pansy nodded approvingly from where she had perched on the edge of Hermione's bed.

The floo across the room chimed with a call, Ginny's voice croaking out.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't come. I have the 'flu and I feel. Like. Utter. Shit," She emphasised before erupting into a coughing fit. "Typical, my one weekend child and husband free and I get the sodding 'flu," she moaned in her bid for sympathy.

"Well that sucks," Pansy replied.

"I know. But Molly owled and said Lilly is having fun with them at the beach so at least she is having fun. And no doubt being spoilt rotten by her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Not that I should complain too much, this is after all her last summer before she joins her brothers at Hogwart's," Ginny croaked before another coughing fit took hold. "I'm gonna go hibernate. At least with Harry working on this case I can have the whole bed to myself. Have fun girls," she rang off.

Pansy grabbed her things as Hermione took a pinch of floo powder and called out the address. Moments later they were crashing into Ginny's bedroom, each going to one side of the bed and lifting the covers, jumping in, smushing Ginny who lay in the middle.

"What are you doing here? You should be out. Enjoy the evening we had planned," Ginny whined before blowing her nose noisily with the tissue she had clutched in her hand.

"That dress looks hot Hermione, don't waste it on me."

"I'm not" she grinned, waving her wand, instantly transfiguring both her and Pansy's clothes to their pyjamas.

"Hey, you're a Gryffindor," shrieked Pansy, pointing at Hermione's shirt.

Hermione blushed. "What can I say? Draco loves it when I wear his old Quidditch shirt in bed."

Despite the coughing, Ginny and Pansy both laughed at the revelation, knowing how tight lipped she and Draco were about their relationship, having only been dating six months. She was just glad her friendship with Ginny had survived when she and Ron called it a day a month before she and Draco started dating.

"At least it's comfortable," Hermione pouted, "I couldn't imagine sitting about the house reading while wearing that!" she pointed at the neglige Pansy now wore.

"Theo says I look hot in this," she smirked, "but no, I concede it's not exactly loungewear" she winked, reaching for her wand and altering it to a simple black t shirt with checked flannel bottoms. "Happy now?"

"Much," Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"Girls, stop bickering or go home," Ginny complained, coughing again as she pulled herself up on the pillows.

"We can't go home. We need to talk about how hot Loras Tyrell is," Pansy grinned as Hermione accio'd Ginny's Game of Thrones box set from the lounge.

"I so ship him with Oberyn Martell," Ginny croaked as Hermione hit play on the blu ray player Harry had hooked up to the television in their room, silently thanking Harry for his obsession with Muggle technology.

"Oh my god, that man does things to me," Pansy admitted settling into the pillows next Ginny as Hermione snuggled back down in the bed the other side.

"Thanks girls, I don't know what I'd do without you," Ginny told them, grateful they had foregone their planned girls night out to spend the evening in bed watching Game of Thrones with her.

Hermione squeezed her arm. "No thanks needed; It's what we do."

.


	8. It's What We Do: Part 3

A/N: Massive beta love for k_lynne317 who read through and sent me corrections xx

* * *

Pansy x Hermione friendship

Rating: T

Title: It's What We Do, Part 3

* * *

.

The sharp click of Pansy's heels echoed as she crossed the atrium, throwing a tight smile at the red headed witch who sat filing her brightly polished nails at the reception desk, a bored look on her face.

"Sorry, Ma'am, we are closed for the weekend," the receptionist informed her, not looking up.

"I am aware, I was summoned to custody," Pansy drawled, unimpressed with the young girls attitude.

Recognising her voice, the receptionist dropped her file as her eyes snapped up, her jaw dropping in surprise.

"Oh, Ms Parkinson. I do apologise," the young witch gushed, scrambling to make herself presentable before grabbing the visitors pass and holding it out to Pansy.

"Sorry, you need to register your wand," the redhead explained.

"I am aware of the procedure…" she squinted at the name tag on her robe "Skylar,"

 _Dear Merlin, some witches and wizards honestly should not be allowed to name their own children, she thought_.

"Pansy, you're here," a voice boomed from the elevators. Anthony Goldstein strode over to greet her. "I am so sorry to drag you down here on a Sunday, but you are listed as Ms Granger's 'in case of emergency' person. I was surprised to see it wasn't Mr Potter, not that we would have been able to contact him on honeymoon of course," Anthony continued, motioning for Pansy to follow him back to the elevator.

"Level two: Magical Law Enforcement Patrol," the disembodied female voice intoned as the elevator came to a stop. Pansy fought to suppress a grin, disembarking with the wizard, following him down the corridor.

The pair came to a stop outside two metal doors, Anthony reached out and pulled the metal viewing hatch down. Pansy stepped forward, close enough to see Hermione pacing inside, muttering to herself.

"Morning," Pansy called in a sing-song voice, grinning as Hermione spun round, glaring at her with unbridled contempt.

"Don't good morning me, Pansy. I have the world's worst hangover, Mr Goldstein here refuses to give me a potion, and hasn't even told me if I can go home!" Hermione retorted, her voice hoarse.

"Relax, I'm here to bail you out," Pansy laughed, signing the papers Anthony handed her while he unlocked the cell door.

Huffing, Hermione padded out to the custody desk.

"Don't," Hermione cautioned Pansy who was looking down at her bare feet, one eyebrow raised.

Anthony reached under the desk, retrieving a plastic tray which he placed on the counter. Muttering under her breath, Hermione reached into the box, retrieving her stilettos and clutch. Snatching the quill that Pansy held out to her, she signed her name where Anthony indicated on the release papers.

"Have a nice day, Ms Granger," Anthony drawled, a small smirk on his lips as he watched the formidable witch turn on her heel, storming down the hall, before sharing an amused look with Pansy who followed her along to the elevator.

OoOoOoOo

Green light licked the pristine white walls of Hermione's apartment as the floo roared to life, Hermione stepping out into her living room, closely followed by a very much amused Pansy. Storming to the bathroom, she retrieved a hangover potion from the cabinet before returning to the living room where Pansy was curled up at one end of the sofa, flicking through a magazine.

"So," Pansy began, eyes scanning the various articles, "care to enlighten me as to why I just had to write a rather large cheque to the Ministry?. Isn't that what you keep a rich boyfriend around for?" She grinned.

Hermione snatched the magazine from her friend's hands, swatting her on the arm with it. "No, it most certainly is not what I keep Draco for. I have no interest in his money…"

"Relax, girl, I was joking," Pansy chuckled, her hands raised defensively as Hermione resumed raining down blows with the magazine before throwing it on the coffee table and dropping heavily onto the sofa.

"Where is Draco anyway?" Pansy asked, suddenly realising that it was she and not Draco who was listed as her 'in case of emergency' person. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yes, couldn't be better. He's in Italy, with Blaise. Trying to convince him to give up the self-imposed exile," Hermione waved dismissively, leaning back into the sofa, closing her eyes.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Pansy pouted.

Hermione's eyes shot open. "Shit, I wasn't supposed to say anything. He wasn't sure if Blaise would go for it and didn't want you to get your hopes up," Hermione explained.

Pansy continued to pout for a moment. "Well, I appreciate the sentiment, but he and I will have to have a little chat once he is home," she responded darkly, before flashing a wicked grin at Hermione.

"You two are utterly ridiculous," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes again.

"Anyway," Pansy suddenly cried, causing Hermione's eyes to snap open again. "You haven't answered my previous question. What the hell happened last night?"

Hermione closed her eyes again, grimacing slightly.

"Ron," she sighed. "That's what happened."

Pansy thought for a moment.

"Nope. I am going to need more details. Use your words, Hermione," Pansy patronised, a mocking grin on her face.

Hermione huffed before sitting up. "He was his usual typical annoying self," she ranted. "He opens his mouth, without thinking. And of course, because it was a Ministry Gala, I had been drinking. And of course, because Harry and Ginny are on honeymoon, we had no buffer. And of course, because Draco is in Italy, I was missing him. And of course, I hate Galas and Ron and I cannot spend more than half an hour in each other's company without arguing, but he is still my best friend and I wasn't exactly going to abandon him to attend the Gala alone because you know how the press loves, even now, to wheel us out as the 'Golden Trio' and they can write off Harry being on honeymoon but I had no bloody excuse."

"And of course, you might like to, you know, breathe?" Pansy quipped as Hermione paused her rant.

Hermione shot her a withering look before continuing. "And what started off as verbal, ended in.." She reached for her clutch and retrieved the release papers, her eyes screwing up as she searched for the details. "Shit," she muttered, handing the papers to Pansy. "200 galleons worth of damage, 100 galleons fine and a night in custody. Draco is going to kill me," she groaned flopping back on the sofa.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No he won't."

"Yes he will," Hermione moaned, "He will actually kill me. Like actually dead. He will avada my ass when he gets home."

"Now who is ridiculous?" Pansy chidded, giving her a playful shove.

Hermione pulled herself up from the sofa. "I'm going to get out of last night's clothes and get a shower. Will you still be here when I am done?"

Pansy nodded, smiling softly up at her best friend. "Of course."

OoOoOoOo

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped the fluffy towel around her body before padding into her bedroom. Deciding the likelihood of her leaving the house again today was almost zero to none, if only to avoid any lurking reporters after her version of last nights very public events, she pulled out one of Draco's old quidditch shirts and a pair of her pyjama bottoms. Dried and dressed, she opened her bedroom door and smiled as she breathed in the heady aroma.

Smiling, she sat down at the kitchen table, pouring herself some juice as Pansy handed her a plate of cooked breakfast.

Reaching across the table as Pansy settled into the seat to her left, she squeezed her friend's hand. "Thanks."

"For what?" Pansy frowned.

"For bailing me out. For cooking me breakfast. For being my 'person'," Hermione blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her behaviour at the Gala.

Pansy squeezed her hand in return.

"Told you before, it's what we do."

.


	9. What are boy's made of?

A/N Inspired by the rhyme "What are Little boy's made of?" and gifted to xxDustNight88 who I know will love the imagery xx

Title: What are boy's made of?

Rating: T

Pairing: Oliver Wood x Marcus Flint

* * *

What are boy's made of?

.

 _Slugs and snails and puppy dog's tails._

Oliver didn't know why the rhyme was stuck in his head or where in fact it had come from. But now he came to think of it, he wasn't at all sure that was what boy's were made of. No.

 _Sugar and spice and all things nice._

That indeed seemed to be what girls were made of. Especially girls like Hermione Granger, who was most definitely made of cinnamon.

But boys...his mind drifted with his gaze until it they focused on the bicep of Marcus Flint as he rolled up his sleeve. Boys were made of fire and ice.

He dragged his tongue slowly, absently, along his bottom lip as he watched Flint pick up his quill, frowning at the parchment in confusion.

Seemingly aware of Wood's idle gaze, he turned his head, his frown turning into a sneer and then a smirk as a deep flush stained Oliver's cheeks.

Caught in the act.

He felt the fire in his lower abdomen as a wry grin spread across his lips. Fire. He was definitely made of fire. He allowed his gaze to travel back to Flint who was now lifting a bottle of water to his parched lips, Oliver's eyes dropping to his Adam's apple which bobbed deliciously as the cool libation worked it's way down his throat causing Oliver to shudder.

Ice.

Marcus was most definitely made of ice.

Oliver watched as Flint screwed the cap on the bottle, slowly, causing the veins in his forearm to rise as they fed his taught muscles.

Oh how much he wanted to lick along those veins and trace the contours of his muscles with his tongue.

"Like what you see?" Flint's voice broke through Oliver's reverie.

More cock sure than the first time Flint caught him looking, he threw him the same look he had thrown him countless times after stopping his shots in Quidditch.

Flint returned his look with the same casual sneer he threw back each time he saw that look across Oliver's face before gathering his books, throwing them into the leather satchel that he now tossed over his shoulder.

Stalking towards the door, he paused at Oliver's table, hooking his foot around one leg of the chair Oliver sat on, dragging it around slightly. Oliver's breath hitched in his throat, uncertainty causing his chest to tighten as Flint lunged, bracing both hands either side of Oliver, one hand gripping the edge of the desk, the other the back of his chair. His face meer millimeters from Oliver's, he sneered once more before smirking, then laughing as he straightened before leaving the classroom.

Catching his breath, Oliver regained his composure before returning his chair to it's previous position. His trembling hands reached for his quill and parchment before he noticed the crumpled piece of parchment that now sat on his desk.

Frowning, he smoothed out the piece of parchment.

Confusion turned to shock as he read the words.

 _Room of Requirement_

 _11.30pm_

 _MF x_

.


	10. Coffee Break

Title: Coffee Break

Summary: Hermione has liked Theo for a while, but has yet to make a move.

Rating: T

Pairings: Theomione & Dramione hints / Pansmione brotp :)

Gifted to xxDustnight88 xx

* * *

 **Coffee Break**

.

Pansy reached across and gently pushed Hermione's chin up.

"Seriously, unless you are planning on drooling all over that muffin, close your mouth," she admonished as Hermione threw her a look of contempt, batting her hand away.

"Speaking of that muffin…"

Hermione thrust it towards her with an exaggerated huff. "Just take it."

Pansy smiled with glee, ripping the top off in triumph. "Thank you!" she sang, before pulling the top apart and dropping a piece into her mouth, closing her eyes as she moaned.

"How goes your diet?" Hermione asked, her tone thick with sarcasm.

Pansy glared at her best friend. "My diet is going just fine," she retorted around the chocolate cake.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. "Seriously, stop that. You look like Ron."

"Take that back!" Pansy cried, feigning hurt.

Hermione smirked. "No."

Across the otherside of the Ministry cafeteria, Theo turned, laughing at something Draco had said as he sat across from him in the booth. Catching Hermione's eye, he held her gaze until Hermione looked away, blushing.

"Seriously, make a move already," Pansy whined as Hermione brushed a stray curl behind her ear nervously.

Her head snapped up at the comment. "What?"

"You heard me," Pansy laughed, playfully smacking Hermione on the arm. "Come on, I need this!" she continued, the whine returning to her voice.

"You need this? What about me? I need this!" Hermione complained, chancing a glance back at Theo who was animatedly telling Draco a story.

Hermione groaned. "I'm telling you girl, I just want to crawl into his lap."

Pansy smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I want to climb that man, Pansy," Hermione confessed in a whisper. "I want to climb him like a tree. Like. A. Tree," she emphasised.

Beside her Pansy snorted, almost choking on her coffee.

"What?" Hermione cried, her voice carrying across the cafeteria a little louder than she had planned, causing Theo and Draco to both look around, confused at the girls antics as they fell about laughing.

"Look, all I'm saying is make a move. Theo is smitten, I can tell. Plus Draco is pretty certain too," Pansy waved away her words as Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You told him?!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Girl, I didn't need to. The only person unaware you are drooling all over Theo is Theo," she explained as Hermione's face coloured like her House.

"Right, I'm going back to my office," Pansy stated as she gathered her things.

"You don't have an office," Hermione replied, confusion etched across her face as she stared up at her best friend.

"That's right," Pansy chuckled, "I guess that means I'm off to Draco's office," she winked.

"At least have the decency to soundproof the room this time, my office is right next door," Hermione complained as she too gathered her things.

"You love it," Pansy laughed, jabbing Hermione in the ribs.

"Er, no I do not," Hermione retorted, as they made their way out of the cafeteria and back towards the MLE offices.

Pansy threw Hermione a sidelong look, her eyes dancing with delight. "Make a move and then you can get us back," she chuckled.

Hermione gave Pansy and exasperated look. "Shut up! Anyway, he said he might pop over tonight…"

"Oooooo get you!" Pansy cried, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Don't get over excited, he's just coming over to use my laptop. I am going to show him how to order Muggle gifts for Christmas on Amazon Prime," Hermione explained as they turned into the elevator, pressing the number for the MLE floor.

Pansy's eyes went wide as she grabbed Hermione's arm. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked, suddenly growing concerned at the serious look Pansy was giving her.

"He's coming round for Amazon Prime and Chill, Mia! AND CHILL!" she cried, laughing so hard her eyes watered.

"Oh my god, I'm dying," Hermione replied, laughing. "But seriously, it's just an innocent thing. Like when he came over before. Although I was sat next to him, leaning into him like this," Hermione moved closer to Pansy, until they were pressed up against the corner of the elevator.

"Saucy," Pansy mocked, one eyebrow raised. "Well if he comes over for Amazon Prime and Chill, you need to up your game from leaning," she replied with a wink.

Before Hermione could reply, the elevator pinged open, revealing Harry stood holding a thick file on his way for a meeting with Kingsley. Looking up from the file, his eyes darted from Pansy to Hermione and back again, a mix of shock and confusion on his face.

"Um, hello. Anything you girls want to tell me?" he asked, nervously.

Pushing away from the wall and the compromising position, Pansy swished her hips in an exaggerated manner as she strode sexily over to where he stood. Leaning in, she just grazed his earlobe with her lips as she whispered, "your head would explode if I told you what I get up to."

Harry gulped at her words saying nothing as Pansy turned and waved at Hermione.

"Catch up with you at the Leaky later," she called.

Hermione shook her head. "So incorrigible," she murmured as she exited.

"Yeah, well I blame Malfoy," Harry complained, as he strode into the lift trying to regain his composure.

"You blame Malfoy for everything," Hermione chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Harry gave her a curt not just as the lift door started to shut. "Yes, and for good reason!"


	11. Lunch with the Girls

Pairing: implied Themione & Hermione/Pansy/Daphne brotp

Summary: When Pansy and Daphne meet Hermione for lunch, what secret will they discover she has been hiding?

Rating: M

Gifted to xxDustNight88 xx

* * *

 **Lunch with the Girls**

Hermione sighed as Theo lowered his lips to her neck, finding the sweet spot just below her jawline that made her melt. Trailing open mouthed kisses along the lineation of her jaw, he sucked her earlobe, dragging his teeth over it in a delicious way that made her moan as her knees buckled. Theo chuckled as he took one hand from the small of her back and swept it over his desk as Hermione's small hands left his broad shoulders to find purchase on the edge. Dropping back, he flashed her a grin, his eyes dancing with the heady combination of lust and amusement. Then suddenly his skillful hands were on her thighs, lifting her up onto the desk, his thumbs hooking over her skirt and bunching it up.

Now it was his turn to groan as Hermione parted her stocking clad thighs as she wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in. He braced himself against the desk, drinking the image of her half open cream blouse falling over her shoulder, exposing the edges of her emerald lace bra, her bunched up navy skirt exposing the matching thong and suspender belt. Hermione's nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his light blue Oxford, her hands gliding over the contours of his pectoral muscles as she shivered with desire.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, dragging her teeth over the rosy flesh as she pulled his shirt free before undoing his belt and trousers. Vaguely they were aware of the rustle of fabric as his trousers pooled as his feet, his hands cupping her backside to pull her to the edge as she took in the sight of him in all his wonderful proud glory. Theo smirked as he hooked one finger around the gusset of her very much dampened knickers, his eyes locking with hers as he moved the fabric to one side as she arched up to make the most of the contact.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered closed momentarily.

"Look at me, Hermione," Theo whispered, his voice gently commanding. Hermione obeyed, opening her eyes and meeting his as he slid a finger inside her. She resisted the urge to throw her head back as his thumb found her clit, instead holding his gaze as he brought her to the edge of her desire before pulling away. He chuckled as she groaned at the lack of contact, her hands going to his length to signal her want. Hermione closed her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Look at me, Hermione," he whispered once more, delighting in the way she obeyed him. Eyes locked once more, he slid painfully slowly into her until he was buried to the hilt. Hermione moaned as he waited for her to adjust to the fullness. She reached out, her hands clasping around his firm backside to signal her readiness. Theo paused to brush a loose curl away from her face in a moment of tenderness before lust took hold, their cries reverberating around his office as he pounded into her mercilessly, relentlessly, over and over and over again.

"Hermione."

"Hermione!"

"Dear Merlin she isn't even listening to us is she?" Pansy pouted, turning to Daphne who shook her head, grinning.

"Hermione!" Pansy cried, her hand clasping around her shoulder as she shook her, causing her to drop her fork onto her plate with a clatter.

The sound startled Hermione who snapped her head around, eyes blinking furiously as a blush stained her cheeks. Her eyes met Pansy's narrow stare.

"You have got to stop this!" Pansy hissed, her eyes darting quickly around the Ministry canteen to check no one was listening. "You are drooling all over your salad for crying out loud."

"I am not!" Hermione retorted, blushing furiously.

"Oh you so are," Daphne chuckled distractedly beside her, grabbing a piece of her sushi with her chopsticks.

"I am not drooling over my salad," Hermione complained, narrowing her eyes at her friends.

"Girl, it's like your kale is drowning in Niagara Falls," Pansy quipped, glancing at Daphne.

Daphne glanced up at Pansy. "Niagara Falls?" she echoed, screwing her face up in mock disgust.

"Best I could come up with off the cuff," Pansy shrugged, grabbing her can of Diet Coke. "If I had longer I could probably come up with something better."

Daphne giggled. "Not one of your best."

"Girls, can we focus here," Hermione snapped suddenly causing Pansy to quirk one perfect eyebrow at her.

"You were the one distracted! After all…."

Hermione cut her off suddenly. "As I was saying, with the changes to the law being implemented this summer I do wonder if I should consider moving on from my department."

Pansy frowned, glancing quickly at Daphne who matched her confused look, shrugging and mouthing " _I don't know."_

Both girls turned to Hermione following her gaze as Theo crossed the canteen, his sub tucked between the crook of his left elbow and his chest, drink in hand, flashing a grin at Hermione. "Hey, I have something for you," he called as he started to walk past the table where she was sat with her friends.

"Really?" she frowned, trying to keep her voice steady and not betray the way her little heart fluttered.

"Sure, this," he told her as he lifted his right hand, smirking at her.

"Oh I shall be sure to treasure it forever," Hermione retorted sarcastically as Theo laughed, settling into a chair at the table opposite, his attention quickly turning to Draco as he leaned across the table to tell Theo something.

Daphne turned to Hermione, her mouth open in shock. "Did he really just flip you off?" she cried before giggling. Pansy rolled her eyes at the absurdity of their interaction, shaking her head as she unscrewed the cap from her water.

"Honestly, you two are ridiculous," she muttered before lifting the bottle to her lips. Catching Hermione's eye she pulled the bottle from her mouth, leaning forward slightly as her eyes widened with realisation.

"Oh Merlin, you're in love with him," Pansy hissed across the table.

Hermione pulled her eyes from where she was watching Theo and Draco share a joke, her blush from earlier returning with full force as she took in Pansy's scrutinizing stare. "What?" she averted her eyes. "No I'm not!" Hermione cried as Daphne laughed.

"Oh you so are!"

Hermione continued to her protestations as Pansy sipped her water.

"Yes you are, you are full of the feels," Daphne continued to torment Hermione.

Hermione grabbed her salad container, pushing her chair back as she stood. "I hate you both," she huffed as she stomped away.

"No you don't, you love us!" Daphne called after her grinning, her mouth suddenly falling open as she turned to Pansy.

"Did she seriously just flip us off?" Daphne chuckled as they watched Hermione stomp moodily away in the direction of her office.

Pansy screwed the cap back on her bottle as Daphne cleared away the remnants of their sushi. "She spends entirely too much time around that arse Theo," she remarked as they left the canteen.

Daphne grinned as they watched Theo jog to the lift in front of them. "Yeah, but with an arse like that, can you blame her?"


End file.
